Sugar is sweet
by kikai-shinobi
Summary: this is a story about my annoying OC joining ed and al on their adventure looking for the philosophers stone. it's kinda funny so please read it! it is only a bit mystery, it's only in the end. naruto crossover in chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I'm tying out this new fic, if you like it (not that you will) don't get your hopes up, it might not last very long.

Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA characters but I **do **own my OC you'll se **her **soon!

­­­- -dum dee dee- -

Note: that 'dum dee dee' thing up there is my self made line.

**Chapter 1: so much alike.**

One normal morning at central headquarters, a braided alchemist walked down the corridors towards the colonel's office to hand in his report. When he got close to the, he could hear sounds of china smashing and loud thumping noises.

"What the heck is that stupid colonel doing in there?"

He opened the door and saw the office was as clean as ever. Not a speck of dust on the walls, floor and his **paperwork!** The colonel was attempting to clean the windows whole listening to the phone, it looked mighty stupid.

"W-what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? (Puts down phone) ahh… Full metal, we meet again…so…what do you want? Can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Busy! Yeah right! So anyways, what's with the crashing noises out there?"

"What crashing noises? ... Just wait. SUGAR!! Get your ass over here; I know where you're hiding!"

Before Roy could finish his sentences, a short, brown haired girl appeared right next to Ed. Thew girl was about half an inch taller than Ed, she wore a T-shirt, three-quarter pants and a long coat that almost touches the floor.

"H-hey you!" Ed shouted

"Ahh… Full metal, sugar, you know each other?"

"Hey! Baka taisa, who's the shrimp?" the girl asked

"Don't call me SHRIMP!!"

"I wasn't talking to you, shortie, it's a thing called manners. M-A-N-N-E-R-S, maaanners!"

"Hey! stupid colonel, why don't you make fun of her?! She's only about an inch taller than me." (The girl calls Roy taisa and Ed calls him colonel, it's easier to know who's talking)

"That's a bad idea."

"Why?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh yeah! Hey girl! You're short! S-H-O-R-T, short!!"

"What did you call me?"

"Short."

"You called me short! It's not my fault that people call me short! Maybe I'm not short at all. Maybe you're all just from a huge group of giants that took over us shorter people thousands of years ago. So that means I'm normal sized and you're all giants! My mother used to tell me to drink milk so I'll grow taller and **not** be short for the rest of my life! But no way, I listened to her! A few years later, she died of milk poisoning; she got greedy and wanted to be taller than everyone else, so she drank more and more of that evil cow's juice! And the cows! Why can't they just vanish form the face of the earth! They only eat grass, pollute the air and worst of all! THEY MAKE MILK!!THAT IS SO USELESS!!! And I still haven't talked about the dairy farmers, don't think you can get away from me!!"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!"

"Here! Sugar! Please be quiet! Here's a piece of candy!" shouted Roy

"Yay! I'm so great! I'm so great!" (Does the victory dance)

"Shut up!" Ed shouted

"Hey bastard! Who is this girl?"

"What you mean you don't know?!"

"No! I've never seen her before!"

"Listen to the master! Dunce!" the girl shouted

"Just who do you think you are anyways? This is a conversation between state alchemists!"

"You're funny, you use long words!" (There're not that long)

"Full metal, she can talk as mush as she wants." Said Roy.

"What?! You're against me too?!"

"Baka! You're not the boss of me! I talk all I want!" the girl shouted.

"Just shut up already!"

"You're so mean!" (Cry, cry)

"Full metal! Stop shouting at her! She's a state alchemist as well!"

"What?! How'd your become a state alchemist?"

"(stops crying) Huh? It was a prize in a cereal box!"

"Stop lying! She passed the qualification exam/test as well." Said the flame alchemist.

"So, what's your alias?"

"Elmo!"

"She's called the sugar alchemist, okay?" said Roy.

"Why is she called that?"

"She goes high on sugar, anyways, Sugar, Full metal, you two have to work together for a new assignment."

"What!!!!

- dum dee dee - -

OMG!! She sure talks a lot!

What is their assignment? And how will ed stay calm with all that annoyance in the air, read the next chapter to find out!

Author: sorry, but if you want to read the next chapter, you will need to wait for 3 weeks because I have something to do during that time. Please keep reading! Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA characters but I **do **own my OC !!

Chapter 2: a bit of this and a bit of that.

-- dum dee dee--

The Fullmetal Alchemist, al and the Sugar Alchemist stood at the train stop waiting for their train to arrive.

"So…why do we need to do this again?" asked Ed.

"because we both want to find or make the philosophers stone. That's why"

"And why do you need the stone?"

"Why do **you **need the stone?"

"…"

"Heh. Thought so."

"Why'd you say that?"

"Come on! Do everything I say really need a reason. I can say whatever I want. Start using a little thing up there called a brain, baka" Sugar tapped her head with her fingers.

"w-what'd you call me?!!"

"Baka! Look out for the train with your eyes, not with your mouth!!! Hey! Here comes one now!!" lets go Al-nii!" Sugar took Al's metal hand and walked straight into the train's door.

"Well, well look who's the baka now!!"

The girls turned around. "What. Did. You. Call. Me?"

"Uhh… here! Have some candy!"

"Yay!! Edo-chan is so nice!"

"Don't call me **chan**!"

"How about chibi-Edo?"

"Edo-chan is fine."

"Whatever, lets go!"

-- On the train --

"So, what's your real name?"

"Nii-san, sugar-chan isn't here, she's over there with that stranger."

(Sugar talking) "Mister, can you spare a hungry child and give her some candy?"

Ed stomped towards the **young** alchemist and tied her up with some rope he transmuted.

"Kidnapper! Kidnapper!" sugar shouted as Ed was about to duck-tape her mouth shut. An angry mob gathered around the two and started to bash out Ed, shouting something like kidnapping people at such a young age is bad for the health.

Ed finally escaped, calmed down and sat in front of sugar.

"Let's do this again, what's your real name?"

"Why do you want to know? Everyone says it's weird."

"how do I know it's weird, if I don't know want it is!"

"Al nii-san! He's so mean! I know! I'll tell nii-san!" (Whisper whisper)

"That **is** a weird name." "She says it's Albert Einstein. (Spelling)

"Told cha so"

"Lair!"

"How about Newton?"

"Jeez…here, have some lemon candy."

"Yay!! Candy!!" (Does the victory dance, but fails to do so because of the ropes)

"stop trying to move and tell me your name!"

"Fine my name is Chaos, okay?"

"Finally! And how old are you?"

"I'm 16 almost 17!!" (I just want to make fun of more people.)

"What"

"Think fast we get off at the next stop."

-- dum dee dee --

Well I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry if it's short. Keep reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA characters but I **do **own my OC !!

Chapter 3: into the world of Naruto

-- dum dee dee –

"Ughhh…. Where am I?" ed asked as he opened his eyes.

"Stop trying to move!! You're in a hospital!"

"Wha? Sugar? How'd I get to the hospital?"

"Uhhhh…… we were attacked by some enemies and you got knocked out"

Right after Sugar finished her sentence, the Colonel walked into the room. "Hagane no, Sugar all the arrangements have been made."

"Okay!!!" Sugar answered cheerfully and flinched.

"Sugar, you shouldn't stay out of your room, you have your own injuries to worry about."

"Yes, master" Sugar answered sarcastically and dragged her feet into her room. (I hope that makes sense)

"What? She was injured too?!"

"Of course! Sugar looks like a little child that hate to see people get hurt but when she snaps she's like some sort of murder machine" the colonel shivered.( how odd)

"Hey, what do you mean by the preparations are done?"

"What? Who would of know that your memory is just as **short **as you are?"

"Who are you calling so short that he can drown from a dripping tap…..are you listen- ow ow ow!!! Why doe it hurt so much!"

"Like what I just said, you already forgot that you have injuries"

"Shut up"

-- Later --

"Edo-Chan!!! Are you all better now?"

"What? It's only been 3 hours since I woke up… what?! How can you be healed already?"

"You know what? I don't know…"

"We're going on a holiday; too bad Nii-san can't come"

"What? Where are we going? Why can't Al come?"

"You ask too many questions"

"Hmph"

Suddenly, Roy stood up "Sugar pass the paralysing shot" (the injection/needle thing) "sure!!" she handed the deadly stuff over to the colonel and he stabbed the thing into Ed's arm

"What the f is that crap!!!!" Ed said right before he fell unconscious again

They put Ed on a wheel chair and wheeled him into the next room. "heh, he doesn't even have a choice."

-- When Ed wakes up --

Once again Ed woke up to see a stained ceiling "Wha… what a strange dream… heh thank god, Sugar isn't real, she was so annoying…"

"You said my name?" Sugar poked her head into Ed's room

"Damn it! I knew it was too good to be true!"

"Stop shouting, your wounds are gonna burst!" said an unfamiliar voice.

"Wha? Why is Winry in central?"

"Who's Winry?" the girl asked

Ed turned his head to see a tall girl around the age of 15 with pink hair standing at the door with a tray full of food. She seems to be in a hurry, she slammed the tray on the table and ran out the door. "Wait! Pink hair! Come back!"

"Gasp!" Sugar whipped out a small camcorder and began to record this rare scene.

The girl stopped in her tracks and turned around. "Yes? I'm in a hurry"

"Where am I?" Ed asked

"What a stupid question, you're in Konoha hospital." The girl explained and ran out the door.

"Damn it! It was such a good scene." Sugar put the camcorder down.

"What are you doing? Hey! What's that" ed starred at the machine Sugar was holding.

"Just a camcorder" Sugar shrugged as if was something normal.

"Cam-cor-der?"

"Just some thing from the other side of the gate"

"Oh... THE GATE?!!!!"

"Shut up!! This is a hospital!" "And yes the gate, now shut up." Sugar sighed.

"Where are we anyways?"

"Konoha, from the other site of the gate, people call it the Naruto world."

-- Dum dee dee --

Well that it the third chapter, sorry if you don't know Naruto, read my profile and you'll know why. Keep reading and reviewing XD.

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any FMA characters but I **do **own my OC !!

Chapter 4: something's srange…

-- dum dee dee --

"Th-the Naruto world? Where's that?"

"I'm not gonna answer that again…now be quiet and go to sleep"

"Fine"

Sugar walked out of the hospital and headed towards the hokage's building thing. As she was walking she saw the same pink haired girl from the hospital on the bridge ahead. She seems to be waiting with two other boys. "hey… wat' cha doing?"

"Hey you're that girl from before, aren't you?"

"Yup!" sugar nodded

"Awwww, you so cute!!!!! How old are you?" sakura hugged sugar.

"17"

"Ok…. I'll just pretend I didn't hear that. What's your name?"

"Chaos, anyways what are you guys doing here?"

"We're waiting for our sensei"

"Eh... Don't bother I saw him a the hospital"

"y-you know our sensei?"

"Yeah…. Kakashi right?"

After sugar said that sasuke grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground. "Are you a spy? How'd you know so much about us?"

A grin spread across her face, "yeah…I'm a spy what are you gonna do about it?"

Sasuke tightened his grip on her throat, but she didn't even struggle and continued to grin at the uchiha. He finally noticed something was strange so he released her onto the bridge. "What are you?"

"Now I know that you're weaker that me… that's great…….."

"What's great?"

"Never mind, I'm gonna go back to the hospital."

-- At the hospital --

"Edo I'm back!!!"

"Great I got something to tell you… did something happen?"

"No…why?"

Ed looked at Chaos suspiciously "anyway… I can get out of the hospital tomorrow."

"That's good….."

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah……" sugar murmured and walked to the window and started staring at the view outside.

-- The next day --

Ed gathered all his stuff and when looking for Sugar and found her in and empty waiting room. She turned around and saw Ed at the door and jumped up from her seat. "Good!!! You're all ready to leave! Let's go!"

The young Elric smiled knowing she was cheerful again (its not a pairing) "where are we going?"

"TO THE HOKAGE BUILDING!!!!!"

-- At the building --

"Good you're healed now you can continue with your mission with these four!!!" Tsunade signalled the shinobi to come in.

"Hey… it's you guys again!"

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, I want you to protect Mr. Edward Elric while he travels on his own mission with Chaos"

As they waled out the building together Sasuke tried to start another conversation with Sugar again. "So... About yesterday, what really happened?"

"It could be genjutsu or something else… who knows?"

"Why is it only me who needs protecting?" asked Ed.

"You were injured and I wasn't, simple as that. Anyways, let's leave tomorrow!"

"Okay. Let's meet here tomorrow at noon." Sakura suggested.

"Ok!!"

-- The next day --

Sugar was running towards the other at the bridge holding something behind her back.

"And where were you just then?"

"I'm sorry, but I went to the weapons shop and bought this!" She held up a ridiculously long blade from her back. " my last one was destroyed a few weeks ago so now I have to replace it!"

"Why do you need a sword? You're an alchemist." Ed asked

"I'll tell you soon."

"What's an alchemist?"

-- After a whole heap of explaining from Ed --

"I don't get it…"

"Heh... You don't have to."

"Let's go!!!"

-- Dum Dee Dee --

Well that's chapter three!! Thanks for reading this far!!

Sugar is starting to act strange…IS SHE HIDING A SECRET FROM THE AUTHOR?!!!! Continue reading to find out her secret.

Ja na


End file.
